Discúlpame por lo que hice
by SrRubik
Summary: Un gobierno corrupto se viene abajo por nada mas que por la hermana de su regidora
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas a todos aquí SrRubik al habla, Bueno quería presentarme en mi segundo fanfic que hago pero bueno este fanfic va sobre MLP y sobre un tema que todavía no se ha tratado en la serie: La relación de scootaloo y su familia ya que aquí empiezo yo a tomar las riendas… **

**Bueno sin más que agregar aquí vamos **

**MLP no me pertenece le pertenece a HASBRO.**

**Discúlpame por lo que hice **

Era una noche tranquila en un vecindario problemático donde la familia Speed se sentaba a comer la cena que ya el padre ansiaba.

-¿Qué paso con la comida?- Exclamó el hombre de la casa

-Lo siento cariño se…se me quemó la cena- Dijo con mucho miedo la mujer

-ES EN SERIO- Grita el hombre mientras golpea a su mujer en la cara –Solo una cosa te pido HAS LA COMIDA BIEN antes de que llegue a casa ENTIENDES-

-Si cariño pero no me lastimes piensa en la pequeña- dijo sintiendo la cachetada que le dió su esposo

-Está bien pero solo no me hables ok- Exclamo el caballero mientras se iba por la puerta. –No me busques mas ya no eres mi mujer ni estamos más juntos ESTOY HARTO-

-Pero la niña- Dijo tristemente la pobre yegua.

-Me importa una mierda la niña o el niño ni siquiera sé si es mío- Dijo el semental mientras azotaba la puerta.

**Tras pasar 2 meses sin noticias del hombre de la familia Speed, la madre decide olvidarse de su marido y tratar de mantener el embarazo.**

-Mira cariño tu padre es un tonto yo soy la única cosa que te queda y haré lo mejor para ambas- Dijo la yegua mientras comía un poco de helado de yogurt y se sobaba el vientre.

**(Nota de autor: La señora Speed es una pony de tierra de cuero naranja claro, crin azul llegando a morado con una cutie mark de un escudo con un corazón)**

Se escuchan golpes provenientes de la puerta.

-¿Quién podrá ser?-Se preguntó la yegua de cuero naranja claro

-¡Abre la puerta de inmediato!-Se escucha una voz bastante profunda viniendo del portal de su casa

-Ya voy, ya voy- Dijo la señorita con la voz un poco agitada. Mientras abre la puerta

-Donde está él HABLE- Dijo muy furioso el caballero con una mirada muy penetrante.

-¿De quién está hablando?-Se preguntó la chica un poco confundida.

-Su esposo HABLE AHORA-Dijo demasiado molesto para escuchar las cosas.

-El me dejo hace unos meses, no sé nada de él desde entonces.

-Vale está bien- Dijo alejándose de la puerta.

-Oiga pero ¿por qué lo está buscando?- dijo alteradamente la chica del cabello azul oscuro.

-El… él está siendo buscado por la policía- Dijo el hombre sintiéndose derrotado.

-Pero porque cargo-Dijo la chica sintiéndose devastada.

-Bajo ninguno él era… Alguien muy cercano a mí, Lo siento espere un momento- Dijo sentándose en la banqueta de la parada de autobuses.

**Bueno hasta aquí va a llegar el primer capítulo, espero que me dejen reviews y me dejen mensajes para saber que hago bien y que hago mal, Ojalá les guste. Te ha escrito Rubik y te deseo buenas noches o días o tardes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey muy buenas a todos aquí Rubik escribiendo el segundo capítulo del fanfic que ya iba tocando, bueno vamos a ello**

**Capítulo 2 una verdad abrumadora.**

-bueno cuéntame, que me tienes intrigada. ¿Qué paso con mi esposo hace tiempo?- Dijo la chica un poco cansada

-Ok le explicare mientras tomo asiento… Su esposo y unos cuantos agentes, incluyéndome éramos parte de una, por así decirle una especie de sectarios que planeaban derrocar a la princesa Celestia y proclamar a Luna como la suprema líder- Dijo el caballero muy orgulloso de sus actos.

-Oye yo entiendo que la situación es un poco compleja con todos estos recortes y crímenes a los derechos humanitarios que el régimen Celestico ha llevado a cabo pero porque derrocarla tras 12 años ya de reinado- Dijo la señora Speed sentándose junto al hombre misterioso.

-Bueno aquí entra su esposo y nuestra organización, para no llamarla célula terrorista o algo por el estilo que ya de por si es algo feo, jeje- El macho rio como si no estuviese hablando de algo serio ni nada por el estilo.

-Ok entiendo la su posición hacia el régimen monárquico que ha estado ejerciendo la suprema Líder Celestia, pero ahora mi pregunta, ¿Por qué poner a Luna de líder? y otra cosa ¿Por qué queréis al padre de mi hija?-Pregunto la señora Speed.

-Bueno Luna es la hermana de la princesa Celestia ¿verdad?, Exacto ahora ella es la encargada de las misiones de defensa y ataque, de logística y armamento del país, ella es la candidata perfecta para ejercer el trono en un golpe de estado que queremos llevar a cabo, Y su segunda pregunta, Su marido es el líder de nuestra organización que tiene 6 miembros 1 de ellos muerto por una caída al escapar del intento de asesinato del coronel Freeman hace unos años. Ahora él es la persona más importante para nosotros ya que no importa a donde hay que ir él siempre se las arregla para conseguir todo para llevar a cabo ese objetivo, y aquí es donde entra usted-

-¿Yo?-dijo la señora

-Si… Habíamos sabido que por la gestación de la creatura *Soba la barriga de la señora* el se había ausentado hasta que naciera, donde después íbamos a llevar a cabo el golpe de estado.- Dijo el hombre muy seguro de si mismo

-Hasta que desapareció hace unos 2 meses- Dijo interrumpiendo la chica Speed.

-Exacto, ahora hay un gran problema, no tenemos ni remota idea de donde buscar a su esposo, ya que nunca nos dijo nada ni a usted me imagino-

-Si lo lamento de no ser de gran ayuda pero que se le va a hacer-Dijo la chica algo abatida

-Bueno, aquí está mi numero llámeme si ocurre algo importante dentro del transcurso del año porque si no, tendré que volver a desaparecer de los radares policiacos ya que me están buscando en muchos estados, solo estoy seguro en Fillix una ciudad bastante alejada que nuestra reina luna tiene jurisdicción total en cuanto a crímenes y vandalismo.

-Ok- Dijo la chica

-Veré lo que hago y si puedo conseguirles algo de utilidad. *Sonrió un poco para alivianar la tensión de la situación*

-Ok hasta luego, usted no sabe nada de mi ni conoce la historia de los hijos de la luna, estaremos en contacto mi querida amiga, cuide de ella que puede ser una de las piezas claves para realizar nuestro atentado-Dijo apuntando a la barriga de la mujer embarazada.

-Bien váyase rápido antes de que nos vean- Dijo retirándose de la parada de autobuses-

**En la noche**

-Vaya si fue raro ese encuentro con el hombre que era amigo de Ring, pero que más da me quedare callada y veré que hago con lo que va viniendo

***Se escuchan golpes de la puerta (Esta vez más suaves)***

-¿Oye Star estás ahí?- Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

-Voy estoy llegando-Dijo mientras abría la misma.

-Oh perfecto estás bien- dijo una chica muy atractiva y bien vestida que entro rápidamente en el hogar Speed.

-Eh pero ¿Quién demonios eres?-Dijo Star un poco confundida.

-Soy Pretty Style la compañera de "negocios" de tu esposo-Dijo la chica mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado.

-Pero que haces aquí si ya vino un hombre a pedir información sobre el-Dijo la señora Speed.

-Sí, si este es el caso, ya sé dónde está Ring-

-En serio-Dijo Star mientras se emocionaba de la notica.

-Sí. Pero la cosa es ir a por él, Lo tienen de rehén en un tren que ahorita mismo de camino a Canterlot, pero tardara en llegar unos 2 días más o menos porque salió hace 2 horas de Fillix, que me confirmo Max-

-¿Tienen a mi hombre en un tren ahora mismo?-

-Si, necesitamos tu ayuda para poder contactar con él.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque tú eres la única que lo conoce tan bien para podernos decir todo sobre el-

-Tiene sentido pero en que ayudaría a que lo trajeran de vuelta a la casa-

-Ya vas a ver jeje- Decía mientras se reía la chica.

**Bueno chicos y chicas fin del 2do capítulo del fanfic, ya espero ver vuestras reviews y que me dejen unos mensajitos ;) Ojala les guste y nada más hasta el siguiente capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey muy buenas a todos aquí SrRubik escribiendo, y quiero agradecer al usuario " " por ser mi primer reviewer y si vamos a pulir el fanfic con unos cuantos detalles más y más toques de suspenso combinados con algo de drama y sin dejar de lado los detalles que hacen que el Fic sea algo disfrutable, Bueno vamos a ello. **

**Capítulo 3: La decisión correcta**

Pretty: -Muy bien tenemos que emprender la misión de que Ring recupere la confianza en sí mismo y tenga porque batallar en ese tren, Y esa razón eres tu mi pequeña pony-Dijo Pretty en un tono de presión

Star: -Ok pero me tienes que decir quien es quien en este juego de asesinos y derrocadores de gobiernos monárquicos-

Además ¿Cómo demonios crees que Ring va a querer "batallar" en un tren para poder salvar su pellejo de ser torturado y molido a golpes en una sala de confesión en pleno canterlot, o peor ser linchado en frente de todo el mundo?-

Pretty: -Bueno somos 5 desde el incidente de hace un tiempo. Bueno el líder de todo es Ring el maestro de guardar cosas y mantener a todo el mundo a raya, 2 el fuerte y carismático es StrongWay; es el chico que te vino a preguntar hace un rato, 3 el cerebro y el que está detrás de todo es MaxCharge él sabe adónde hay que ir y cuando es el momento justo para atacar. 4 Nuestro contacto con la mayor autoridad **(Luna)** es ElectroCamp. Y bueno la 5ta y menos importante la mejor del escuadrón, YO la hermosa Pretty Style, que antes era modelo y ahora derroca gobiernos-

Pretty: -Bueno la razón de que Ring hiciera todo lo posible por tratar de que no lo maten son tú y la pequeña niña que está en tu vientre. Y dime ¿ya tiene nombre?-

Star: -Ring estaba pensando en unos cuantos nombres pero no estamos del todo seguros con ello ya que no sabemos si es niña o niño, Si es niña me gustaría ponerle Scapty o Cally o algo por el estilo-

Pretty: -¿Y si es niño?-Pregunto la yegua de la Cutie Mark de un vestido envuelto en hilos-

Star: -Ring le quería poner igual que él o algo así como Ringgo o Rang pero es horrible eligiendo nombre por los que me ha dicho- Dijo riéndose un poco-

Pretty: -Jajaja, bueno ya basta de tonterías que tenemos que apresurarnos con la cuestión, debemos o mejor dicho DEBES animar a Ring para que vuelva a ser el de antes-

Star: -Y eso como lo voy a hacer- Dijo un poco intrigada

Pretty: -Sencillo antes de caer preso por el régimen él se llevó un radio-comunicador que portaba encima lo que nos da como esperanza que no se lo quitaran, o eso espero. Por los divinos que sea así-

Star: -Bueno hay algo que mi esposo me comento hace unos meses antes de que se fuera para siempre-

Pretty: -Es el maletín secreto que está bajo el "suelo" del sótano-

Star: -¿Cómo te enteraste de ese maletín que nunca he tocado por lo que me dijo mi esposo en su momento?

**Recuerdo**

Ring: -Cariño si alguna vez hay una situación de riesgo quiero que abras este maletín y te refugies en el sub suelo del sótano. PORFAVOR no lo abras nunca podrías exponerte a un riesgo mucho mayor de lo que tratas de evitar, así que me prometes nunca abrir el maletín-

Star: -Si cariño te lo prometo- Dijo la yegua mientras su hombre le daba un beso en la frente.

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Pretty: -Ahora es el momento de abrir el maletín- Lo dijo mientras bajaba al sótano.

Star: -Bien ahora déjame abrir el maletín con la llave- Dijo mientras abría el maletín con la llave que su hombre le había guardado en la gaveta cerca del hueco donde guardo el maletín.

**Bueno chicos vamos a dejarlo por aquí para mantener la intriga de ¿Qué habrá en el maletín?, bueno para mañana les tenga el siguiente capítulo o para que molestarse si realmente lo queréis para hoy el siguiente dejádmelo en los reviews ;)**

**Ale hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey muy buenas a todos aquí SrRubik escribiendo el capítulo número 4 del Fic que con tantas ansias ya quiero seguir .3. Bueno sin más que decir vamos a ello ;)**

**Capítulo 4: Algo más allá de una llamada.**

-Después de abrir el maletín la sorpresa que las dos yeguas se llevaron fue algo más que un simple secreto guardado tras unos cuantos años de matrimonio-

Pretty: -Vale, ¿Qué es lo que hay en el maletín que ya tengo ansias de saber?-

Star: -Para ver, Hay una especie de hoja que está escrita por Ring, déjame leértela-

Star: -Bueno empieza así: "Cariño es tu esposo que tras unos meses pensándolo tendré que abandonarte el día que me llamen a servir a mi princesa de la noche para destronar a la asquerosa reina del día, ella va a perecer en mis cascos, bueno cuando encuentres esto tal vez, yo ya me haya ido y si lo hice, busca a Pretty Style y has que me localice y me diga el número que esta al reverso de la página-

Pretty: -Wow que loco, tu esposo premedito cada paso antes de asestar el golpe final. Y además quiero ver el número que está en la parte de atrás y voy a llamar a Ring por el intercomunicador, Ojala sea algo bueno lo que pase al decirle ese número-

-Star: -Oh mira hay más cosas detrás de la hoja-Dijo bastante sorprendida.

*Revisa el fondo de la maleta*

Star: -Divinos mira eso, Hay una especie de arma. Y tiene un grabado en ella-

Pretty: -Para ver pásamela, sip es una pistola diseñada por Meltod nuestro miembro que mataron en el atentado hace tiempo.

Star: -¿Y cómo la uso?

Pretty: -Fácil primero la colocas en tu casco, poniéndolo y ajustándola y cuando quieras disparar haces un movimiento para atrás y hacia adelante en ese movimiento el arma va a disparar-

Star: -Ok tendremos que llamar a Ring que ahorita debe estar más o menos lejos de Fillix y espero que al escapar del tren caiga cerca de aquí o lo más cerca posible-

Pretty: -Si, bueno vamos que estamos perdiendo tiempo hay que llamarlo y darle el número-

Star: -Y ¿Para qué sirve el número?

Pretty: Bueno nosotros los hijos de la noche o cómo demonios les digan los demás, nosotros desde pequeños fuimos criados por una especie de entrenadores para futuros golpes de estado, éramos como el escuadrón secreto de la unión Pony-Soviética donde a los agentes al recibir un número o código secreto la persona entra en estado de furia y contra viento y marea destruye a quien se le interponga-

Star: -Bestia, nunca pensé que mi esposo pudiera ser un agente durmiente que al recibir un código entra en estado "Rage" que cosa más perturbadora-

Pretty: -Ok deja prendo el radio para llamar a Ring.

***Pretty prende la radio mientras se sienta en la silla cerca del comedor***

Star: -Vale me localizándolo mientras te paso la nota-

Pretty: -Aló, aló Ring me oyez-

?: Hola Pretty, como estas-

Pretty: -¿Quién demonios eres y que haces ahí, tu eres el que capturo a Ring, CIERTO?-

¿?: -Muy bien estas aprendiendo bastante rápido y ¿también está ahí Star, verdad?-

Pretty: -Pero antes dime, ¿Quién eres?-

¿?: Soy yo quien hace las preguntas, pero te diré un nombre me llamo WinterParadise-

Pretty: WP, ¿Por qué estas vivo YO TE MATÉ?-

WP: -Pero aquí estoy, cierto así que ahí está la linda Star ¿verdad?-

Star: -Sí ESTOY AQUÍ ¿QUÉ QUIERES?-

WP: Oh miren quien es, la linda Star. ¿Quisieses estar junto a tu esposo verdad?-Pregunto el pony detrás de la línea de radio.

Star: -Si pero quiero saber si tú lo tienes de verdad- Dijo muy asustada.

WP: -Es cierto lo tengo-

Pretty: -Queremos oírlo-

***WP golpea fuertemente al Pobre de Ring que con el golpe deja salir algunas palabras***

Ring: -Ca-Cariño, de-debes agarrar y decirme el código y debes mantenerte junto a Pretty ella cuidara de ti más que yo de ti. Por favor bebé no te mueras yo nunca te dejaré después de lo que te hice hace unos meses, hazlo por mí y por la pequeña beba que tienes en el vientre-

WP: -Cállate IMBÉCIL-

***WP vuelve a golpear a Ring y después lo amordaza con una tela***

Pretty: -Ring escúchame ¡1413-7644-61-64!-

**Bueno hasta aquí dejamos el capítulo de hoy ojala les haya gustado y espero que me dejéis un review y algo para que siga con mi sueño de seguir escribiendo,**

**Ale hasta el siguiente capítulo **


	5. Chapter 41

**Hey muy buenas a todos aquí SrRubik escribiendo en el capítulo número 5 de "Discúlpame por lo que hice" hoy voy a seguir el consejo de un colega que ponga una breve introducción al capítulo para ambientarnos más en la historia, Sin más que agregar vamos a ello.**

*Hoy nos encontramos con dos yeguas al filo de los nervios y con ganas de escapar y saber lo que estaba pasando con WP y con nuestro anti-héroe Ring después de decir el código "salvador" y un enfrentamiento inminente*

**Capítulo 4+1 la batalla en el tren:**

**-**Después de un silencio casi mortal y unas dos yeguas asustadas se empiezan a oír gritos ahogados y golpes hasta que para desgracia de las chicas se corta la transmisión**-**

Pretty: -¿Qué pasa Ring qué pasó?- Dijo la pony muy asustada

Star: -Sin respuestas. Tendremos que esperar a ver si el mismo nos llama-Dijo la esposa de Ring.

Pretty: -Espero que le haya pasado nada malo- Dijo con la cabeza hacia abajo la pony costurera.

**En el tren**

Ring: -Así te quería ver desgraciado, Nadie se mete conmigo ni con mi familia-Decía el hombre mientras daba una paliza y dejaba inconsciente a WP

Ring: -Vale ahora debo encontrar una forma de salir de aquí *Ring ve las llaves del guardia y se aproxima hasta recogerlas*. Perfecto ahora puedo salir de esta asquerosa sala-

¿?: -Hey WinterParadise, responde- *Sonó una voz desde el intercomunicador del hombre inconsciente*

Ring: -Ufff *Agarra el radio y hace sonidos de que esta durmiendo WP*

¿?: -Vale es tarde mejor sigue durmiendo, nos veremos cuando entremos a ponyville ahí dejaremos a Ring y unos sementales vendrán a buscarlo hasta llevarlo hasta Canterlot-Dijo la voz que provenía del radio.

*Ring apaga el radio*

Ring: -Mierda me van a joder si me dejo llevar hacia ponyville debo bajarme rápido de este tren-Se dijo así mismo mientras abría la puerta lateral.

Ring: -Ok esto va rápido pero ahí hay un cruce lo cual significa que el tren va a desacelerar un poco, ahí me dará tiempo para saltar-

*Ring se lleva el radio y la tarjeta de WP junto a su chaqueta para hacerse pasar por el*

Ring: -Ah dios eso duele-Dijo mientras cae del tren en movimiento pero que iba a una velocidad más o menos calmada.

Ring: -Bueno ahora si me puedo dirigir a casa *Se coloca la chaqueta* Oh gracias divinos un hotel barato ahí podre llamar sin dar mala espina. Porque claro un agente del gobierno que entre a un hotel a las 3am no es raro-Dijo riéndose.

*Ring entra al hotel y ve a una yegua un poco vieja que le pregunta*

¿?: -¿Qué tal forastero? Bienvenido al "hotel" beso de ángel. Se le ofrece algo *Puso una pose erótica mientras le mostraba unas yeguas del otro lado del salón* Aquí encontrara lo que no en su casa, si sabe a lo que me refiero, Mi nombre es Madame LaRosse. Estoy a su completo servicio-

Ring: -No gracias, quiero usar solo el teléfono por favor si no es de mucha molestia- Dijo tratando de evitar el prostíbulo.

Madame L: -No, Usted llega aquí en la noche es por algo asi que decida con cual de estas bellas yeguas quiere pasar la noche-

Madame L: -Esta Bonbon una bella estudiante que no sabe del amor-

BonBon: Ho-hola. Si vienes conmigo podrías ser gentil estoy muy nerviosa-Dijo muy apenada la pobre chica.

Madame L: -Oh a la bella RoseLuck una compañera de ponyville que le gusta "cabalgar" a los sementales.

RoseLuck: -Oye te ves muy fuerte sote no te importaría que domara a la bestia en tus pantalones ¿Verdad?

Ring: Oigan pero ya estoy casado- Dijo mientras tragaba saliva.

Madame L: -Si, pero no felizmente, ahora no me interrumpas mientras te presentó a la última la nueva adquisición de la casa la hermosa: Derpy Hooves. Una potranca que tras mucho tiempo siendo rechazada aquí está en nuestro "hotel".

*Ring pensó, dios si me acuesto con una de estas tres solo para usar el teléfono me mataran los pensamientos y ni podré ver a Star a los ojos, no pienso hacer nada con ningunas. Mientras ve por la ventana ve un viejo auto de carbón que esta junto a las vías del tren por donde podría escapar pero sin antes ayudar a escapar a las 3 yeguas que al parecer no les gustaba su trabajo*

Derpy H: -Oiga señor no me va a rechazar como todos por tener los ojos chuecos ¿verdad?- Preguntó la potranca.

Ring: -Nunca un semental como yo podría rechazar a tan belleza de equina, un hombre en su sano juicio quisiera estar con las 3 a la vez- Dijo sacando de la chaqueta de WP la bolsa que le dieron por recompensa por capturar a Ring.

Madame L: -Excelente nunca he tenido a alguien con tanta frustración sexual en mi vida, para pedir a 3 yeguas para el solo- Dijo con una cara pendiente de las monedas.

Ring: -Bueno chicas vamos, Quiero la habitación más cómoda para que mis chicas la pasen bien y estén agusto mientras hacen, ya sabes que más relajadas-Dijo el semental con su plan ya escrupulosamente hecho.

Madame L: -Ya oyeron chicas a la habitación 069 ha complacer a nuestro amigo-

*Las tres yeguas con posición de sumisión avanzan hasta la habitación donde tiran a Ring a la cama*

RoseLuck: -Muy bien vaquero quiero ver a tu texano- Decia mientras empezaba a bajar.

BonBon: -¿Qué quiere que hagamos señor?

Ring: -Quiero que escapen conmigo de aquí. –Dijo muy confiado.

Derpy, Roseluck y BonBon: -¡En serio!-Dijieron atónitas las 3 yeguas.

Derpy: ¿Quieres tener 3 esposas?

BonBon: -Si, ¿qué quieres hacer con nosotras?

Ring: -Facil las quiero liberar de esta tortura, tener que acostarse con hombres por dinero no es nada bueno quiero que me sigan hasta mi casa y ahí darles un empleo digno y que conserven sus pantalones-

RoseLuck: -Pero yo quería hacerle el amor- Dijo muy desilusionada.

Derpy: -Si con ese comentario que me dijo me enamoro por completo, de que el que no me quisiera por mis ojos era un tonto.

Ring: -Pero es verdad Pequeña de ojos hermosos. Eres una belleza de yegua pero no deberías hacer esto ni tu ni tu ni ¡AAAAH!- grito mientras se quitaba a RoseLuck de la entrepierna.

Roseluck: Pero déjame sentir a tu amigo dentro de mi y nos vamos- Dijo muy seria.

Ring: -Ok-Dijo derrotado.

*Después de que RoseLuck se dio festín con la "crema" de Ring salieron por la puerta delantera alegando que las iba a acompañar hasta sus remolques que estaban a unos metros del hotel*

*Salen las 3 yeguas abrazando a Ring como si les hubiese echado el mejor polvo del mundo a las 3 bueno pero a RoseLuck si estaba con cara de real disfrute*

Ring: -Oigan chicas que buenas son en la cama por los divinos-

Las tres yeguas al unísono: -Y tú también maestro-

Madame L: -¿Se divirtieron con nuestro amigo verdad?-

Las tres yeguas al unísono: -Es el semental mas fuerte, sexy y romántico de toda equestria-

RoseLuck: -Y la tiene GIGANTE-Le dijo en susurros a Madame que tuvo que ir al baño para "hacer sus necesidades"

Ring: -En serio la tengo tan grande-Le dijo en forma de broma a RoseLuck.

RoseLuck: -Fuera de joda si, eres el semental más dotado de todo este maldito pueblo- Dijo la muy cachonda.

Ring: -Muy bien chicas a escapar que tenemos oportunidad.

*Los tres llegan al carro de carbón para darse cuenta de que les espera un largo camino a recorrer*

Ring: -Chicas vosotras dormid mientras yo manejo este carrito, necesito que estén descansadas para cuando llegue, quisiera presentarles a mi esposa original-

RoseLuck: -¿Y lo nuestro?-Dijo de manera burlona mientras se acostaban las tres en la pared del carrito.

Ring: -Hasta mañana chicas que descansen-Dice eso mientras les besa la frente una por una.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy lo hice largo para satisfacer los deseos de algunos lectores y trate el escape de Ring y su encuentro con yeguas que fuman bastante bien a mi parecer y quiero recordar dejar reviews porque ahí es donde leo lo que me decís y donde puedo saber qué cosas hice bien o que cosas debo mejorar. **

**Ale hasta el siguiente capítulo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey muy buenas a todos aquí SrRubik escribiendo para presentarles el capítulo número 6 de este fanfic que tanto me gusta escribir COÑO.**

-Hoy nos ubicamos después del escape de Ring con las 3 chicas del "hotel" como también la desesperación de las dos yeguas en la casa de Ring-

*Eran las 7am y ya las 3 yeguas estaban descansadas y con una mentalidad tranquila, ellas ahora querían ser algo más que una mujer barata, querían exigir respeto donde quisiera que estuviesen y lo iban a obtener de una manera u otra*

Ring: -Hey chicas despierten es temprano y me imagino que tenéis hambre ¿Cierto?-Dijo con una sonrisa en la boca mientras dejaba el carrito de carbón cerca de una parada de suministros de trenes.

Derpy: -Yam yam, tenía tiempo que no dormía así incluso estando junto a ustedes mis casi hermanas-Dijo la yegua con el problema ocular mientras abrazaba al semental que la rescato.

Ring: -Si yo también te quiero mi doncella de ojos amarillos-Dijo el hombre apenando a la ya sonrojada pony

RoseLuck: -Oye yo también quiero un poco de Ring para mí-Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Derpy y abrazándolo por la espalda.

BonBon: -Buenos días tropa como amanecieron-Dijo mientras veía esa escena que rápidamente la colmo de celos.

Ring: -Oh te despertaste, ven dame un abrazo de buenos días-Dijo con el mejor de los ánimos aun así sin haber dormido desde que salieron del "hotel".

*A BonBon se le lleno el estomago de mariposas mientras su cabeza se llenaba de incoherencias por lo que contestó*

BonBon: -Eh si ven a-Acá mi encantador salvador-Dijo mientras abrazaba al semental que por primera vez había pensado en ella, en vez de lograr placer con ella.

Ring: -¿Oigan quién quiere waffles?-Pregunto el semental.

Todas: ¡YO!

Ring: -Conozco este pueblito aquí hice mi primer golpe-Dijo muy orgulloso

RoseLuck: -¿De qué golpe hablas encanto? Pregunto la chica del cabello rojizo

Ring: -Bueno les cuento cuando comamos ¿vale? pero no se vale reír-

BonBon: -¿Qué sería la vida sin risas bebé?-Replico la chica de la cutie mark dulce

Ring: -Je sois unas pasadas y más bien tu- Dijo fríamente mientras miraba a RoseLuck que ella se le acercó y le dio un beso en la boca.

*BonBon se puso roja de celos mientras Derpy los miraba con ganas de unírseles*

Ring: -Oye eso fue… Rico-Dijo en tono burlón pero sin dejar de ponerse rojo como tomate.

RoseLuck: -Ven chicas tienen que aprender de una verdadera yegua-Dijo mientras golpeaba la cara de Ring con la cola de forma muy seductora.

Derpy: -O—oye Ri—ng tengo algo que decirte…-Dijo muy nerviosa la pony con pelaje grisáceo

Ring: -Dime mi rubia y hermosa yegua-Se notó un poco rojo en la cara

*Derpy se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla y deja soltar unas lindas palabras*

Derpy: -Te…Te quiero mucho Ring gracias por sacarme de ese infierno que tarde o pronto iba a terminar entrando-Dijo mientras se tapaba con el cabello.

Ring: -Oye nunca te tapes así, eres hermosa como sea y siempre tendrás o mejor dicho tendréis un espacio en mi corazón las 3 juntas-Dijo regresándole el beso pero esta vez en los labios, lo que hizo que BonBon se pusiera aun más roja de lo que estaba.

Derpy: -En serio piensas que soy hermosa, y ¿no solo otra yegua?-Replico Derpy mientras se colocaba a centímetros de su caballero de brillantes dientes y hermosa personalidad.

Ring: -Eres única, como tú no hay más nadie.

BonBon: -Yo también soy bella y hermosa y como yo no hay nadie-Pregunto al borde de las lágrimas la joven yegua-Dijo sin pensárselo dos veces porque quería saber si su amor hacia Ring era correspondido.

Ring: -¡Ja! ¿Tu hermosa?-Dijo en un tono un poco burlón

*BonBon empieza a llorar poco a poco*

BonBon: ¿Por qué me dices eso acaso no te parezco bonita?-Dijo empezando a llorar bastante

*Ring se acerca quitándole las lágrimas con la cola*

Ring: -Para mí eres la más bella en este pueblo, eres la chica que cautivo mi corazón en ese hotel de mala muerte con esas palabras azucaradas que conquistaron mi oído, con esa fragancia que emanaba de tu melena y tu esencia corporal simplemente me embriagaste en un sinfín de bellos adjetivos que quisiera colocarte pero no podría porque no podría colocarlos en una oración y que tuviesen sentido en conjunto-Dijo acercándose a la yegua que él pensaba que era la más bonita y le dio un largo beso que continuo en un.-Sabes que mi princesa de bellos ojos. Te amo.

BonBon: -Oh por los divinos-Ni termino de decir la frase cuando estaba besando a su semental ideal.

Derpy: -Mira RoseLuck ahí está el lugar de waffles vamos hacia allá para que tengan un momento a solas.

*RoseLuck no pudo contener sus impulsos y se acercó a Ring por la espalda y le declaro*

RoseLuck: -Ya que estás enamorado de BonBon quiero decirte que yo también te amo y que fuiste el único semental que me trató dignamente y que nunca se dirigió a mi como una fulana o una sultana si no que me respetaste hasta el momento donde yo quería tenerte dentro de mí y tú solo asentiste ni me maltrataste ni nada, quiero ser tu esposa. Por favor di qué sí-Dijo eso mientras se le aguaban los ojos.

*Ring se separó de BonBon un momento y se le acercó a RoseLuck*

Ring: -Oh mi querida pelirroja donde estarías sin mí, donde estaría yo sin ti sin tus ojos perfectos tu sonrisa perlada sin ese temperamento que me dan ganas de que hagas conmigo lo que quieras, tu actitud de "Yo hago lo que quiero porque puedo" eso me convenció de que eres una yegua única en tu estilo-Dijo mientras le daba un beso tierno y largo que demostraba que Ring no era un semental que solo quería engendrar crías si no que tenía sentimientos y que por los mismos las tres yeguas se enamoraron perdidamente de él.

RoseLuck: -¿O sea que me amas tanto como amas a BonBon?-Pregunto la pony con la cutie mark de una rosa

Ring: -No de la misma forma, yo te amo de otra. Pero aun así me encantas y eres una yegua preciosa

BonBon: -¿Pero que hay de los dos?-Pregunto algo nerviosa

Ring: -¿Tendrías algún problema al compartir un semental con una amiga o dos amigas?

BonBon: -Si es por ti no mi vida-Le da un beso

Derpy: -Oye Ring, ¿tú también me amas verdad?

Ring: -Entonces llega el momento que esperaba. Oh mi Derpy, mi doncella de ojos torcidos en direcciones que me enloquecen para decirte lo mucho que quiero estar contigo, mi princesa de cabellos dorados que con su fragancia explota mi imaginación y me enciende, y no nos olvidemos de tu hermoso pelaje color grisáceo además tus alas, Oh tus alas me vuelven el pony mas feliz cada vez que toco o huelo tus hermosas y perfectas alas-

Derpy: -¿Entonces no te parezco una tonta yegua?-

Ring: -Podrás ser torpe, tonta o cualquier sinónimo de la palabra, pero para mí eres la Pegaso perfecta-Dijo mientras se le acercaba y empezaba a besar su hermosa cara y ver sus ojos. Te amo Derpy, ¿quieres pertenecer a la familia Speed?

Derpy: -Claro mi amor-se le lanzo encima mientras lo besaba tierna e intensamente

RoseLuck: -Bueno BonBon tendremos que compartir semental, ¿eso no te molesta?-

BonBon: -No si estoy junto a ti belleza echa unicornio-Dijo mientras la abraza.

Ring: -Bueno quien tiene dinero que yo gaste todo en mis tres hermosas esposas-Dijo con una sonrisa un poco fingida.

BonBon: -Yo cariño, agarre la bolsa de bits que dejastes por nosotras ahí en el hotel-

Ring: -Por eso te amo-Dijo dándole un beso.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que no hayan vomitado muchos arcoíris ni que no les gustara, pero para mí fue bastante bonito tratar el enamoramiento repentino de 3 yeguas a un semental al que nunca se le acaba el verbo.**

**Ale hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey muy buenas a todos aquí SrRubik escribiendo para empezar el capítulo número 7 del fanfic. Espero no haberlos jodido con el puke-rainbows del capítulo anterior. Vamos a ello:**

**Capítulo 7: No es tan fácil tomar una decisión.**

**-**Hoy nos ubicamos en el pueblo que está a pocos kilómetros de ponyville donde esta una impaciente Star Speed esperando respuestas de su marido que anda con 3 yeguas en el pueblo de "RagDesert" buscando un desayuno.**-**

BonBon: -Cariño Ring ese es el lugar donde vamos a comer, no se mi amor no se ve seguro, parece un bar-Dijo bastante asustada-

Ring: -Mis tesoros escuchadme: No voy a permitir que ningún semental se meta con parte de mi alma de mi vida, que nadie se meta con vosotras si alguien le toca tan siquiera un pelo lo aniquilare. Por favor quédense junto a mí mientras buscamos algo de comer y nos iremos rápidamente a ponyville-

Las tres yeguas: -Ésta bien te haremos caso-

Ring: -Por eso las amo a las tres y a cada una de ustedes-Dijo mientras le besaba la frente a cada una.

*El grupo se iba acercando cada vez más cerca del bar hasta que llegan de una vez por todas y entran con mucha confianza*

Ring: -Buenas cantinero, ¿qué tiene para el desayuno?-Preguntó el semental.

Cantinero: -Para el desayuno, hummm déjame ver les podemos preparar un soviet coctel con un huevo ¿qué les parece?

Ring: -Está bien sírvenos 4 de esos por favor-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cantinero: -Voy a por ellos-

¿?: -Hey preciosa nunca has jugado a los dardos con un verdadero semental-

*Alguien se le arrima a BonBon que queda petrificada porque nadie antes se le había arrimado de esa forma y menos sabiendo que habría una confrontación entre su esposo y el hombre del bar*

RoseLuck: -Eh apártese ella tiene esposo-Dijo muy molesta.

¿?2: -Pero que pasa, ¿no te gusta la compañía de verdaderos sementales?-

Derpy: -Alejate de la esposa de mi esposo-Grito Derpy

(Lo cual alerto a Ring que estaba en la barra)

Ring: -Conque les gusta aprovecharse de las yeguas solas en un bar ¿eh?-Dijo bastante serio

¿?: -Si maldito imbécil y ¿Qué harás al respecto? MARICA-

¿?2: -Si estúpida marica ¿Qué harás?-Replico el segundo caballo en el bar.

Ring: -Chicas no me recuerden por lo que voy a hacer-

*RoseLuck y BonBon se colocan junto a Derpy detrás de Ring*

Ring: -Veis capullos que no podéis hacer que mis chicas se vayan de su lado-

¿?: -Si pues toma-

*El primer caballo le lanza un golpe a la cara*

*Ring lo esquiva* Ring: -¿Eso es todo lo que tenéis?

*RoseLuck levita una silla con su magia y se la revienta al primer caballo en la cara, lo que hace que se caiga por un momento*

Ring: -Bien hecho cariño-

¿?2: -Toma niño bonito-

*El segundo semental arremete contra Ring dejándolo en una esquina y golpeándolo fuertemente en las costillas, cosa que no detiene a Ring de seguir con la pelea*

Ring: -Eres muy fuertecito ¿ah?-

*Ring golpea fuertemente la cabeza del caballo contra la pared haciendo que se caiga al piso, acción siguiente le parte una silla en la espalda dejándolo inconsciente*

¿?: -Conque noqueaste a mi amigo pues a mí no-

*saca una navaja y se la coloca en la boca, acto seguido ataca bruscamente el pecho de Ring haciéndole una herida en el hombro*

Ring: -Ah, bastardo-

¿?: -Si te gusta ¿eh?

*Ring cae adolorido al piso mientras que dos sementales más entran por la puerta sin dar aviso agarran a las yeguas y las someten mientras obligan a Ring a observar*

¿?: -Mira lo que le haré a tu noviecita

*Con el cuchillo corta parte de la melena de Derpy y la lanza por los aires haciéndolo ver "más rudo"*

¿?: -Muy bien tú tienes la decisión quien quieres que muera primero-Dijo con la navaja apuntando a la garganta de Derpy.

Derpy: -Ring si muero no quiero que pienses que es tu culpa, porque me distes los mejores tratos que alguien me ha dado, gracias TE AMO-

¿?: -Ja, muy lindo y lo que quieras pero no me importa. Ahora "Ring" decide a quien quieres ver morir primero-

Ring: -Roseluck carño hechame una pata aquí-Dijo casi desmayando.

Roseluck: -No te metas con la esposa de mi esposo MALNACIDO

*Roseluck usa la magia para quitarle la navaja y utilizarla para cortarle la garganta al semental que tenía agarrada a Derpy*

Ring: -Muy bien ahora vengo yo-

*Ring se para muy adolorido por la cortada pero con sus esfuerzos logra coger valor y embiste al que tenía agarrada a BonBon lanzándolo fuera del establecimiento lo que hizo que se cortara el otro semental con los vidrios rotos de la ventana que rompieron con el golpe*

Ring: -Eh te gusto eso verdad desgraciado ¡NADIE SE METE CON MIS DAMAS!-Grito mientras le rompía el cuello al captor.

-BonBon al estar libre taclea al que tenía capturada a RoseLuck dejándola libre y dándole paso para herir de muerte en el cuello con la navaja-

Ring: -Gracias, *cof* mis princesas, por salvarme-

Las yeguas: -Tú nos salvaste-

*Entra el cantinero con los pedidos mientras los sirve llama a una ambulancia que recoje a Ring y lo lleva al hospital de una ciudad un poco más alejada de ponyville pero más cerca del pueblo*

BonBon: -Por favor cariño no te mueras, no tengo a nadie si tu mueres-

Derpy: -Ring si mueres no te lo perdonare JAMAS-

Roseluck: -Papi fuiste el único semental que realmente me quiso ahora no me dejes

*el doctor entra*

Doctor: -¿Sois las esposas de el señor Speed?

Las yeguas: -¡SI!

Doctor: -Bueno chicas no se preocupen solo fue un rasguño el no sufrió heridas muy graves solo que la navaja perforo la carne y la traspaso sin herir ningún órgano ni nada por el estilo-

BonBon: -¿Por qué esta así entonces doctor?

Doctor: -Lo vendamos y le dimos unos sedantes, el estará bien cuando se despierte tendrá que quedarse aquí hasta mañana-

Las tres yeguas: -Gracias Doctor se lo agradecemos de corazón.

Doctor: -No hay de qué. Y quieren que la enfermera lo bañe o ustedes lo harán-Dijo con una mirada pícara.

BonBon: -Yo lo quiero bañar-

Doctor: -Ja, cayó en la trampa, no lo puede bañar un familiar tiene que ser la enfermera y jaja parece que realmente lo quiere ver desnudo jaja-Dijo eso mientras se iba.

RoseLuck y Derpy: -Conque querias a Ring para ti sola ¿eh?

BonBon: Es que tu Rose, a ti te hizo el amor, yo soy virgen, y quiero que él me lo haga por primera vez-Dijo muy apenada

RoseLuck: -Pero trabajamos en el prostíbulo ¿que nadie te elegía?

BonBon: -No por mi ineptitud incomodaba al cliente y él se iba-

Enfermera: -Vengo a bañar al paciente-

*La enfermera tapa por un lateral la camilla con una cortina mientras lo baña*

Enfermera: -Oh que pedazo-Decía mientras le tallaba la zona intima

BonBon: -Ves hasta ella se la agarra- Puso cara de molesta mientras salía por una taza de café

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, plagado de "acción" espero que les haya gustado a todos una review siempre se agradece.**

**Ale hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	8. Chapter 71

**Hey muy buenas a todos aquí SrRubik escribiendo para empezar el capítulo 7+1 del fanfic. Espero que les guste y que me dejéis reviews.**

**-**Hoy nos ubicamos en el pabellón de recuperación del hospital, donde tienen recluido a Ring por una puñalada en el hombro. No sabemos nada de Star ni de Pretty pero lo más seguro es que ellas estén bien-

BonBon: -Divinos, ¿Por qué estoy tan desesperada por ese semental?, será por lo increíblemente valiente, lo carismático de su ser será de que lo que me enloquece de ese caballo es que fue y es el único que me ha tratado con respeto por lo largo de mi estadía en las calles. Además él me dijo cosas que nadie nunca me había dicho, le hizo cumplidos a mi melena a mi forma de ser e incluso me dio el beso más apasionado y caliente que me hayan dado en toda mi vida, será que por culpa de mi libido que no puedo controlar quiero hacerle el amor a ese increíble semental. Por mi dios escúchame que trato a ese caballero como una puta, debo mantenerme calmada que las cosas pasaran tarde o temprano, pero espero que sea temprano-Dijo con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

RoseLuck: -¡BonBon!, ven rápido que ya despertó Ring-Dijo mientras la enfermera salía del cuarto donde estaba recluido Ring.

BonBon: -Voy-*BonBon entra al cuarto*-Hola cariño-Dijo acercándose a Ring-

Ring: -Hola *Cof* Mi princesa de melena bicolor. Como estás mi niña-

BonBon: -Un poco cansada y preocupada por ti pero veo que estas bien, vaya que nos preocupaste, como estabas dormido, cada una te dijo unas cosas muy lindas, mi amor-Dijo dándole un beso a Ring.

RoseLuck: -Eh yo también lo extrañe, dame espacio-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras apartaba un poco a BonBon.

Derpy: -No se olviden de mí que yo también estaba preocupada-Dijo con una cara de felicidad que nadie se la podía quitar.

*En la recepción llegan dos yeguas algo asustadas al mostrador de la recepcionista*

¿?: -¿Oiga sabe dónde está Ring Speed?, Que me dijeron que estaba recluido aquí-

Recepcionistas: -¿Oh si, sois familiares del paciente?-Pregunto la pony detrás del mostrador.

¿?: -Si soy su esposa, bueno su ex-esposa. Y ella es una compañera de trabajo-Dijo Star muy impaciente.

Recepcionista: -Bueno así si, por favor dadme sus nombres para anotarlas aquí y vayan con cuidado porque ese semental es un casanova tiene tres yeguas junto a él que no lo sueltan por nada del mundo-Dijo riéndose.

Star: -Mi nombre es Star Speed y ella es Pretty Style-

*La recepcionista guarda los nombres mientras sella el carnet de visita*

Star: -¿Cómo es eso que tiene tres yeguas que no lo sueltan?-Dijo poniéndose celosa.

Pretty: -Wow, Ring volvió a las andadas, y yo que una vez caí enamorada por sus encantos.

Recepcionista: -Si es un encanto de semental y la enfermera Red Heart dijo que tiene un miembro GIGANTE-Dijo mientras ponía cara de deseosa.

Star: -En serio vio el miembro de mi hombre-

Recepcionista: -Eh usted es la ex de Ring y además lo estaba bañando-

Pretty: -Ja, te gano la suerte, y quiero ver quiénes son las chicas que se enamoraron de Ring-

Recepcionista: -Vayan al cuarto número 43 que ahí está el semental-

*Las chicas van rápido al cuarto para darse cuenta de que Ring está besando y acariciando a tres yeguas, una por una*

Star: -¡Desgraciado!-Dijo mientras observaba ese acto de bigamia.

Pretty: -Que cabronazo eres Ring dejas a tu mujer hace unos meses y te vas con unas chicas, que no están nada mal la verdad-Dijo la pony mientras se reía de Star.

Las tres yeguas: -¿Quién es ella Ring?

Star: ¿Quiénes son ellas Ring?

Ring: -Chicas ella es mi ex-esposa, y madre de mi hija-Dijo con seguridad.

Ring: -Star ellas son mis esposas, a las que amo tanto y que no puedo dejar de amar-

Star: -Vengo hasta aquí porque me llaman a la casa para enterarme de que te acuestas con tres yeguas, Eres un asco-

Ring: -Eh solo me he acostado con mi bella y sexy RoseLuck, y fue para sacarla de esa casa de mala muerte-

RoseLuck: -Y no me arrepiento de haber hecho eso-Dijo mientras le daba un beso a Ring.

Ring: -Hola PS, ¿Cómo estás?

Pretty: -Preocupada por ti porque lo último que supe de ti fue que te estabas matando a golpes con alguien en el tren donde estabas cautivo-

Ring: -Si eso fue antes de conocer a mis tres bellas esposas-

Star: -Bueno, ¿qué paso contigo y con la puñalada que te dieron?

Ring: -Unos tipos trataban de violar a mis niñas y yo lo evite, pero sin ayuda de mis bellezas-

RoseLuck: -Y ahí fue donde un semental apuñalo a mi hombre en el hombro, pero no fue nada grave-

Derpy: -Si mi querido Ring es un semental muy valiente que no le teme a nada, incluso después asustado pudo mantenernos a salvo, por eso te amo mi amado-Dijo dándole un beso.

BonBon: -Si incluso pudo sacarme del miedo y ponerme segura aun estando acosada por un semental mucho más grande que yo, por eso te amo mi vida-Dijo mientras besaba a Ring junto a Derpy.

RoseLuck: -Yo te amo por esa enorme polla tuya que tienes en los pantalones y por tu forma de ser hacia mí y hacia ellas, te amo-Dijo dándole un beso junto a las otras dos yeguas.

Pretty: -¿Celosa Star?-

Star: -Cállate-

Ring: -Bueno chicas, una de vosotras tendrá que quedarse mientras las otras se tienen que ir, quiero que se quede BonBon.

BonBon: -En serio papito ¿por qué?

*Ring se le acerca a la oreja y le dice*

_Ring-BonBon: -Hoy te hare el amor, quiero que pierdas la virginidad conmigo, tu amor-_

*BonBon se empieza a mojar y va corriendo al baño*

Derpy: -Cariño, ¿Qué le dijiste a BonBon?-

Ring: -Oh Derpy mi doncella de ojos amarillos, si te lo dijese tendría que incluirte en el plan y no quiero exponer a dos de mis bellas esposas al mismo tiempo-

Derpy: -¿Ah bueno y donde nos vamos a quedar?-Pregunto con ojos tristes.

Ring: -En el hotel que hay en la calle siguiente. Tomad algo de dinero que le quite a los chicos en el bar-

*Les da una bolsa de monedas*

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, quería ponerlo un pelín más corto para dejar lo mejor para el siguiente capítulo.**

**Ale hasta el siguiente capítulo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey muy buenas a todos aquí SrRubik escribiendo un nuevo capítulo del emocionante, apasionado y genial fic, hoy chicos tened cuidado que habrá LEMON de ambas partes así que anden con cabeza y no lo lean a la ligera.**

**-**Nos encontramos en 2 ubicaciones distintas, la habitación de Derpy y RoseLuck y la habitación donde estaba Ring con su esposa BonBon**-**

Ring: -Cariño. Estamos solos ya se fueron las chicas. ¿Quieres hacer algo?-Pregunto porque sabía que diría que sí.

*BonBon Pensó*: "_Oh por dios por fin va a pasar voy a tener mi primer encuentro y con el semental de mis sueños, ahora nada de ponerse tonta ni volverse quisquillosa quiero placer y el también"_

BonBon: -Claro mi vida, quisiera ser tuya-Dijo mientras que con calma le quitaba los pantalones.

*Ring pensó*: "_Oh si ya quiero estar dentro de ti y sentirte con mi miembro, quiero hacerte mía"_

Ring: -Cariño antes que nada, estas segura de que quieres hacer esto, no te quiero lastimar ni quiero hacerte algo que tu no quieras-Dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

BonBon: -Si Ring debo y quiero hacerlo ya estoy grande sita para que mi esposo por fin me haga el amor-

Ring: -Bueno si lo dices así. ¿Oye quieres quedar embarazada o te lo hago con protección?-Dijo poniendo una cara de picardía al máximo de su ser.

BonBon: -Bueno no realmente quiero un bebé, pero qué demonios fóllame toda la vagina mi amor, quiero que me acabes dentro. Y que me sienta llena de ti-

Ring: -Bien primero quiero que me estimules con esa boca tuya tan suculenta, voy a ser suave contigo primero mete mi pija en tu boca y empieza a besarla y lamerla mientras masajeas mis pelotas después de que acabe te haré mía, ¿qué te parece?-

*BonBon empieza a besar la punta del miembro de Ring*

Ring: -Oh si, sigue me gusta tu atención-

*Ring empieza a acomodarse hasta un punto donde está sentado en la camilla mientras BonBon le chupaba la pija*

BonBon: -¿Te gusta así mi amor?-

Ring: -Si ahora trata de e rectarla completamente frotándola con tus manos-

*BonBon empieza a masajear el miembro de Ring hasta un punto donde ya está erecta y empieza a chuparla mientras juega con sus bolas*

Ring: -Oh si, ah que rico lo haces para ser virgen, Ahora trata de metértela toda en la boca, ya sabes hasta la garganta-

*BonBon empieza lentamente a colocarse la pija de Ring hasta la garganta cuando de repente siente una gran presión que la obliga a introducírsela completa*

Ring: -OH SI dios que rico-

*A BonBon le entran arcadas involuntarias donde rápidamente se saca la pija ya ensalivada de Ring*

Ring: -Aguantaste más que RoseLuck eh, jeje-Dijo jactándose de que BonBon se había metido completamente la pija por casi 10 segundos.

Ring: -Vamos ahora hazme una paja-

*BonBon obedece y rápidamente empieza a masturbar el miembro de Ring*

Ring: -Oh si, Oh por Luna y los elementos de la harmonía que buena eres en esto DIOS BonBon te amo-

BonBon: -Oh si es verdad que tienes la pija como decían, madre de miembro mide casi que 30cm, solo con verla me pone-

Ring: -Me vengo dios sí que bien es esto, COÑO-

*Una cantidad basta para llenarle la crin y la mayoría de la cara de semen a BonBon es disparada del miembro de Ring, mientras que BonBon se tragaba todo lo que cayó en su boca y sus labios*

BonBon: -Que sabroso sabes Ring, nunca antes me había tragado el semen de un semental antes, y me encanta-

Ring: -¡Vaya! Luces realmente provocadora con la cara cubierta de mi semen, deberías quitártelo pero mejor quédatelo me gustas así-

*En el pasillo una yegua escucha el escándalo y se aproxima a la puerta del cuarto para ver semejante espectáculo. Pero no entra solo se queda masturbándose en silencio mientras Ring se follaba a BonBon*

Ring: -Oh Perfecto, ¿ahora si quieres cabalgar?

BonBon: -Pero se gentil, puede que me duela-

*Ring empieza a montarse a BonBon en la polla mientras la chica gime de dolor que cada vez que baja y sube se va convirtiendo en placer*

BonBon: -Ah, sí, mi dios. Qué bien se siente cabalgarte, tarde mucho en hacerlo. Ah sí que rico, que sensación tan deliciosa-

Ring: -Si pero espera a que haga algo más rico-

*Ring empieza a besar el cuello de BonBon mientras ella cabalgaba su "caballo" hasta que le empieza a estimular el ano mientras la besaba en los labios*

¿?: -Oh que excitante porque a mí no me hacen el amor como a esa yegua-Decía mientras se acababa en el casco por tanto masturbarse viendo a esos dos.

Ring: -Tengo una idea, vamos a cambiar de posición a la del perrito para mayor disfrute de ambos, así te puedo meter toda la pija-

*Ring no pudo contenerse más ni siquiera para cambiar de pose cuando un chorro de semen llena el interior de BonBon haciéndole un "Cream Pie" que jamás olvidaría*

¿?: -Ring, también quiero que me hagas el amor-Dijo una yegua entrando al cuarto dando a ver su imagen.

Ring: -Oh enfermera, red heart que hace aquí-Dijo mientras BonBon se acostaba por el cansancio.

Enfermera RH: -Quiero que me hagas el amor como se lo hiciste a esa yegua-

Ring: -Solo quieres eso o también quieres ser mi esposa

Enfermera RH: -Quiero ser su esposa-

Ring: -¿Beba tendrías problemas al tener a una nueva compañera de cama?

BonBon: -Quiero que lama el semen de mi cara y si lo hace bien y se lo traga todo te la puedes garchar-

*RH empieza dulcemente a lamerle el semen de la cara a BonBon cosa que lo que hizo fue excitar aún más a Ring*

BonBon: -Quede limpiecita, al parecer pasaste mi prueba-

RH: -En serio ahora si puedo sentirte dentro-Dijo emocionándose.

Ring: -A ti te hare un anal, si me soportas te quedas conmigo si no lamentablemente no serás una Speed.

RH: -Ok, nunca te imagine por mi parte de atrás penetrándome sin compasión pero quiero hacerlo-

BonBon: -Y para asegurarme de que no grites te estaré besando y lamiendo-

*Ring empieza a penetrar sin compasión el ano de RH, llegándole hasta el fondo*

Ring: -Me gustaría escucharla, ¿qué tal si tu BonBon haces un 69 con ella mientras yo me follo su ano?

BonBon: -Si cariño-

*BonBon hizo lo que Ring le pidió y empezó a lamerle la vagina y meter sus dedos mientras que Ring se follaba el ano de RH, y la propia enfermera no se quedó atrás ella también gozaba y gritaba el nombre de Ring*

RH: -Oh si me encanta que los dos me deis amor y en especial tu Ring que me metes toda la pija en el ano-

Ring: -No te estoy metiendo toda-Dijo mientras empezaba a meter la pija completa-

RH: -Oh DIOOOOOOOOOOOS oh si por dios que grande que dura que gruesa. ¡AAAAAAAAH!-

*Ring empieza a sentir como su esencia va a empezar a salir en lo que dice*

Ring: -Oh me corro prepárate para sentirme-Dijo mientras metía completa la pija dejándose correr todo el semen.

RH: -Eso fue fantástico cariño-

Ring: -Espera, ¿quién quiere lamer la chupeta?

Las dos yeguas: ¡yo!

*Empezaron a lamer la pija de Ring de cualquier rastro de semen o de fluido vaginal de RH*

Ring: -Vaya chicas si sois buenas lamiendo y chupando las dos-

Las dos yeguas: -Jeje. Gracias cariño.

*Al terminar de lamerle la pija las yeguas se acuestan a cada lado de Ring haciéndolo el pony más feliz y más suertudo en Equestria*

RH: -Entonces, ¿puedo ser tu esposa?-Pregunto.

Ring: -Si me prometes un polvo como ese cada vez que hagamos el amor por supuesto que si-Dijo besándole la frente.

RH: -¿Porque la frente?-

Ring: -Porque me chupaste la pija-

*Los tres se empiezan a reír mientras las dos yeguas empiezan a besar a Ring*

Ring: -Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado esa noche, me tendré que ir en unos días a una peligrosa misión donde probablemente muera, pero sin antes echarle un polvo a Derpy y a Pretty, tal vez me las coja a las 5 juntas, ¿estarías de acuerdo?-

Las dos yeguas: -Pero nos tienes que prometer que regresaras porque si no ¿quién nos hará el amor?-

Ring: -Cierto, Y si no regreso quiero que cuidéis bien de mi primera hija y de mi segunda hija la tuya BonBon-Le da un beso a BonBon.

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap de hoy espero que les haya gustado y que no les haya molestado el lemon, pero bueno a mí me gusto escribirlo.**

**Ale hasta el siguiente cap**


	10. Chapter 10

**Muy buenas a todos aquí SrRubik al habla para seguir con "Discúlpame por lo que hice" hoy les quiero decir que este fanfic estará siendo subido los días martes y jueves, podrá o no haber los domingos pero eso ya queda a cuestión mía bueno le quiero dar las gracias a un colega "Abrahax" por darme unas ideas para los siguientes capítulos, Al lio:**

*4:30am Hotel Fancy Stay*

RoseLuck: -¿Por qué estoy preocupada por algo?, siento que algo va a pasar en cualquier momento y de veras que no quiero que nos pase nada-Dijo acercándose a Derpy que dormía plácidamente cerca de ella.

Derpy: -Ah, neh, de…janos no no quiero ir contigo de nuevo es…toy con mi esposo el me cuida…ra y cuidara de mis hermanas-Dijo moviéndose de un lado al otro de la cama.

RoseLuck: -¡Derpy!, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Estas bien?-Dijo agarrando a Derpy por los hombros.

Derpy: -¡No!, no quier…o ir eres… malo con…migo no te… quiero en mi vida-Dijo dando muchas vueltas y moviéndose más errática y espontáneamente.

RoseLuck: -¡Derpy! Despierta, vamos cariño reacciona-*Empieza a sobar su crin mientras la trata de calmar*-Vamos ya doncella, cálmate que me estas asustando-

Derpy: -Rose…Luck, ¿eres tú?-Dijo empezando a llorar.

RoseLuck: -Oh Derpy gracias a todos los dioses que estas bien, ¿Qué pasaba en tu sueño?-Pregunto muy confundida.

Derpy: -Oye, antes de responderte quiero que me digas algo sinceramente-*Empezó a secarse las lágrimas de la cara*

RoseLuck: -Dime, lo que sea-Dijo asustada por la expresión de la pegaso

Derpy: -Bueno, tú crees que Ring realmente me quiera, o mejor dicho realmente nos quiera. Porque pienso que solo fue una artimaña barata para darle celos a su esposa, y conseguir besos y caricias gratis. Estoy un poco enojada y a la vez cansada por esos pensamientos, tal vez no me haya mostrado tanto amor como a ti o como a BonBon, solo quiero que cada vez que me dan estas pesadillas venga Ring y me abrase y me diga que todo va a estar bien, no quiero seguir sufriendo de estas cosas más, estoy confundida de mis sentimientos, tal vez lo ame pero qué tal si el realmente quiere estar conmigo por lo que te dije *Empieza poco a poco a soltar lágrimas, estoy harta de que los sementales solo me usen y que después ni me dirijan la palabra, es como cuando estuve hace unos meses en Fillix allá nadie me quería aunque todos me "habían querido" y estoy muy afligida por eso, quiero que alguien me quiera y espero que Ring nunca me parta el corazón-*Dijo empezando un valle de lágrimas*

-RoseLuck no sabía qué hacer, ella tenía claro de que él la amaba y ella también le quería pero no sabría con certeza si de verdad le era fiel porque ahora mismo le estará haciendo el amor a BonBon, tal vez se aprovecha de ella pero, será verdad todo ese romanticismo barato que le dijo en los días anteriores-

*RoseLuck espabila*

RoseLuck: -Derpy… Como puedes decir eso de nuestro esposo, el para mí es el único semental en la parte del amor que de verdad me ha amado y yo siento sus sentimientos por mí, aunque solo este suponiendo que él me ama yo quiero estar con el quiero casarme con él y con ustedes chicas-*Le un beso a Derpy en la frente*-Ahora dime, ¿qué fue lo que te dio esa horrible pesadilla?

Derpy: -¿En serio crees que me ama de verdad, de corazón?*Dijo mientras abrazaba lo más fuerte que pudo a RoseLuck*

RoseLuck: -Él nos ama, y nos ama a todas y a cada una en una manera diferente pero de la misma cantidad. Yo también he llegado a amarte pequeña pegaso tonta, ahora dime lo que te tiene triste-Dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

Derpy: -Bueno tuve una pesadilla donde Ring nos abandona y nos vende a unos esclavistas, y cada vez que volteo para verle, me lo encuentro besándose con una chica que no distingo y contando dinero, el dinero que obtuvo por nosotras, y cuando les exclamo a los esclavistas: -¡No él me ama!-veo esa burda imagen que siempre me hace sentir mal-

RoseLuck: -Nunca nos va a vender ni menos dejarnos por una tonta, nadie tiene lo que tenemos nosotras, somos las mejores esposas del mundo-Dijo dándole ahora un beso en la boca-No quiero que vuelvas a pensar que nos va a dejar él no lo haría ni lo va a hacer-

Derpy: -¡Si RoseLuck!, Ahora me puedes abrazar para que me quede dormidita y que al pararnos nos paremos a tiempo para ir a las visitas del hospital, que ya quiero darle amor a mi hombre-

RoseLuck: -Ven mi princesa gris te voy a consentir mientras te duermes-

*Empieza a sobarle la cabeza y peinarle la melena mientras le cantaba*

RoseLuck: -Duérmete, mi niña,

Mi niña preciosa

Mi pequeña lindura

Mañana nos encontraremos

y por ahí jugaremos

Duerme mi pequeña que el día te espera.

*Derpy se queda dormida en los brazos de RoseLuck que también cae rendida*

-1Oam hospital-

RoseLuck: -Buenas, ¿está el paciente "Ring Speed"?

Enfermera Red Heart: -Sí por aquella puerta a la derecha, esta desayunando después de esa ajetreada noche, jijiji. Oh veo que ustedes sois las esposas de Ring, Nos veremos al finalizar el día-

RoseLuck: -Ok, muchas gracias, tenga buenos días-Dijo despidiéndose.

*En la cafetería se ve a un ya más repuesto Ring con una venda en el hombro izquierdo, sentado tomando una taza de café y comiendo un sándwich mientras habla con BonBon*

-Derpy sale corriendo esquivando a todos los que se atravesaban-

BonBon: -¿Es aquella Derpy?-

Ring: -¿Dime amor?-Dijo mientras una pegaso se caía frente suya.

Derpy: -¡Au! Maldita banca. *Se para y abraza a Ring lo más fuerte que pudo*-Gracias a Luna que estas aquí mi vida, por favor nunca me dejes sola ni nunca me traiciones, te lo pido-

Ring: -Cariño que haces aquí tan temprano y ¿Por qué vienes con esas locuras de que te voy a dejar o que ya nunca te voy a amar?-Dijo mientras levantaba a la yegua de los ojos amarillos.

Derpy: -Tuve un sueño muy feo, en que me abandonabas por una chica mucho mejor que yo *Empieza a llorar*-No me dejes, haré lo que sea pero no me dejes-

Ring: -¿Lo que sea?-Dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente.

BonBon: -Ring *Le da un golpe en la nuca*-No te comportes así-

Ring: -Tienes razón mi vida. Derpy, cuando te saqué de ese horrible lugar les comente que nunca más las quería ver sufriendo a ninguna de vosotras, y en serio crees que voy a dejar que la pegaso más hermosa, carismática y preciosa de esta sala. ¡Pues no!, eres única en tu estilo, nadie podrá reemplazarte nunca ni lo hará, ahora lo que me decías sobre que te prometa nunca abandonarte o que diga que nunca te deje, eso es la cosa mas descabellada que he escuchado, yo nunca dejaría a una yegua sin razón, excepto a mi ex-esposa porque no la quería involucrar en el mundo del terrorismo, y tu mi vida. A ti nunca te dejare, no te lo podré demostrar estando siempre a tu lado pero te puedo dar esto *Le da un largo y tierno beso donde lentamente se van separando dejando un hilo de saliva* Ves Derpy nunca te dejare-

Derpy: -Te amo Ring, quiero que me des muchos hijos y criarlos en conjunto para que sean tan bellos como los dos juntos-

*Ring mira a BonBon y le dice*

Ring: -Eh otro Speed a la familia nunca viene mal-Decía mientras le besaba la barriga a BonBon-Mira Derpy BonBon está embarazada y tiene a mi pequeño Ring adentro, ahora cuando yo te preñe y me vaya a la misión para destronar a Celestia, quiero por si no vengo que las cuatro os quedéis juntas, ¿Vale?-

Derpy: -¿Cuatro?-

*Llega la enfermera Red Heart*

RH: -Cariño, termino mi turno, ahora podre irme y nunca volver-Dijo dándole un beso en la boca a Ring y un beso aún más apasionado a BonBon-Hola cara de leche-

BonBon: -Hola traga leche-

RH: -Touché-

Derpy: -¿Y quién es ella?-Dijo poniéndose muy molesta.

Ring: -Ring ella es Red Heart o como le decimos con cariño la "traga leche" por cosas que no te quiero decir, ella es mi nueva esposa, junto con vosotras tres.

RoseLuck: -Tranquila Derpy todos tendremos oportunidad con Ring, además que ¡yo también estoy embarazada tuya Ring!-

**Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado y**

**Ale hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey muy buenas a todos aquí SrRubik escribiendo un capítulo bastante complicado para mí porque ya he estado mucho tiempo sin ideas pero bueno hoy creo que podre lograrlo.**

Ring: -En serio Rose estas preñada, oh por dios estoy tan contento por esto coño-*Le da un beso*.

Rose: -Si bebé hoy en la mañana compre una prueba de embarazo y salió positivo. ¿Ahora qué debemos hacer?-Dijo abrazando a Ring.

Derpy: -Si, estaba ahí cuando se la hizo, estoy tan orgullosa, serás una buena madre cariño-*Le da un beso*.

Rose: -Gracias mi pegaso rubia. Te amo-

BonBon: -Parece que somos dos yeguas ya, que les parece-

Derpy/Rose: -¡En serio estas preñada, que genial!-

*Red Heart interrumpe*

-RedH: -Oh, cariño, mira esto-*Le muestra una prueba de embarazo*-Estoy embarazada-

Ring: -Claro bella, te acabe dentro en el segundo encuentro te acuerdas-Dijo dándole un beso en el cachete a Red Heart.

Derpy: -¿O sea que la única que no va a ser madre por ahora soy yo?-Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Ring: -No te preocupes, que si es por mi estarías embarazada en este mismo momento, pero tranquila no lo hare hasta que sea necesario, ya sabes quiero mantenerte ahí en el jugo-Dijo mientras veía como su esposa se excitaba con sus palabras.

Ring: -Vale ya que no tengo obligaciones de ir a resguardar a Star, por lo ya antes mencionado, tengo que buscar algo en el negocio de unos amigos, ellos saben de nuestras "causas" pero solo me guardan un paquete-

BonBon: -Bueno antes de partir termina tu café y vámonos rápido-

-Despues de 2 horas en carretera-

Ring: -Red es ahí, oríllate, déjame hablar a mí-

Red: -Ok, cariño pero no dejes que te maten, no tengo a mas nadie-

Ring: -Nunca digas eso. Tienes a las chicas y al pequeñuelo que tienes en el vientre-

*Red se sonroja y da a notar el vínculo que tiene con las esposas de su esposo*

Ring: -Vale nos vemos en breve-

*Ring se acerca al local*

Semental: -Oiga ese carro es muy bonito, no le molestara que se lo cuide, o que si no lo cuido alguien le haga algo malo a esas chicas de ahí y algo a su coche-

Ring: -Hermano, ¿conoces a Vin?-

Semental: -¿El patrón?, ¿qué pasa con él?-

Ring: -Yo trabajo con Vin, sería una lástima que le dijera a tu jefe que tratas de estafar a su más cercano amigo-

Semental: -Pfff. Usted no conoce al señor Vin-

Ring: -"En tiempos de crisis, los pegasos no sobreviven, los unicornios no sufren y los terrestres saben que el final está cerca, pero solo una fuerza reclama la ayuda. Tranquilos la noche está cerca, se acerca cada vez más y no dejaremos que ninguno de vosotros perezca en estas condiciones, ojala que la noche os proteja" Libro de la noche, pagina 34-

Semental: -Joder, a mí solo me han dejado leer las primeras 14 páginas del libro de la noche, disculpe usted mi Lord. El señor Vin está en la parte de atrás del establecimiento, tome usted-*Le da un medallón*-Con esto podrá doblegar a cualquier incrédulo como yo que no piense que usted conoce al master-

*Ring se pone el medallón*

Ring: -Oye chico, lee hasta la pagina 20 te lo has ganado-

*Ring avanza hasta la entrada y un tipo ve su collar y lo deja entrar*

Semental: -Eh Ring, ¿Qué tal?, tiempo sin verte-

Ring: -Lyer, ¿eres tú?, tiempo sin verte. Aquí con las mujeres-

Lyer: -¿Ahora con cuantas te has liado?, pequeño bribón

Ring: -Actualmente tengo 4 esposas y 4 esposas preñadas-

Lyer: -Eres el puto amo. Creo que te has ganado leerte la última página del libro. Ya has servido bien a Luna-

Ring: -Está bien Lyer, se cuándo es hora-

*Ring se acerca a un estante donde estaba el libro de la noche*

-Bien debo leerla-*Abre el libro en la 40va página*

-"Cuando los hijos de la noche reunidos estén, no temáis porque la muerte destruiréis, pocos lo han conseguido pero nada los ha retenido. De su destino Una sola cosa debéis recordar. No hay que perdonar a las acciones indebidas, los grifos deben pagar" Firma: La princesa Luna-

Ring: -Joder colega Lyer esto es fuerte-

Lyer: -Si, acabo de comprender que Luna quiere una matanza entre los grifos y pegasos-

Ring: -Bueno yo ya cumplí mi parte con Luna, ahora debo encontrármela pero sin antes buscar suministros con Vin-

Lyer: -Él está por acá entra-

*Entra al cuarto*

Vin: -Hola, mi pequeño Ring, ¿Qué te trae a mi pequeña morada?-

Ring: -Quiero mi maleta de vuelta, traigo lo que necesito para hacer feliz a Luna-

Vin: -Está bien tómala-*Saca una maleta que estaba en una caja fuerte*-Ya sabes lo que necesitas para obtenerla, ¿no?-

Ring: -Bien, pero que sea rápido-

*Vin abre un pequeño cajón donde había unas inyectadoras con la ayuda de su cuerno le inyecta una gran cantidad de un fluido negro al torrente sanguíneo de Ring*

Ring: -AH, maldita sea. No recordé que era tan doloroso-

Vin: -Si brother, tienes que apurarte, te acabo de inyectar una buena cantidad de "Speed" esto te volverá un mejor semental en todos los ámbitos, pero no por mucho tiempo. Si fallas y no malgastas todo eso, te dará una sobre dosis y valdrás pene-

Ring: -Te entiendo, ¿cuantos días tengo?-

Vin: -En 5 días tienes que gastar esa mierda-

Ring: -¿Vale cuantos echaste?

Vin: -210ml es algo pequeño pero te puede joder mucho, anda con cuidado-

*Ring sale por la puerta y regresa con sus esposas*

BonBon: -¿Qué paso cariño, tienes cara de cansado?

Ring: -Nada preciosura, solo estoy algo nervioso, tomad-

*Les da la maleta*

Ring: -Si no regreso abridlo y si los niños preguntan quién era su padre leedle esas notas-

Todas: -Está bien Ring, pero no nos dejes-

Ring: -Calma, Luna quiere un primer ministro que lleve las primeras misiones en contra del gobierno grifo, ella me necesita-

Derpy: -Vas a pasar de un tipo terrorista a la política en un día, me sorprendes-

Ring: -Que puedo decir soy vuestro esposo-

BonBon: -Creo que me acabo de mojar-

Red: -No voy a lamer eso, o tal vez si-

Rose: -Yo si me vine-

Red: -Creo que yo también-

Derpy: -Si sois asquerosas-

Ring: -Acabe un poquito con vuestras caras de placer al terminar, ¿Alguien que no sea Red quiere probar a Ring?-

*Todas ríen menos Derpy*

Derpy: -Cochinas eso no es gracioso me mojaron parte del asiento con vuestros fluidos-

**Bueno hasta aquí. Esto al acabar tendrá una continuación en un segundo fic, espérenlo será sobre la guerra entre el reino pony y el reino grifo. Después tendremos declaraciones de la líder rebelde Luna y más cosillas.**

**Ale hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey muy buenas aquí SrRubik escribiendo de nuevo el fic de Ring y quiero terminarlo para poder enfocarme en el de Luna y después hacer uno de Gilda x Pinkie y después ir a la segunda temporada de este que estará plagada de acción en vez de amorx**

-En Fillix 13:12horas-

Ring: -Muy bien chicas nos reuniremos en la sede central del Cuartel Lunar. No quiero problemas esto hay que tomarlo de una forma muy diplomática, quiero que Luna me ceda el puesto de ministro de defensa o algo así-

BonBon: -Cariño, si te vas a follar a Luna y disfrazarlo como "asunto diplomático" simplemente dinos la verdad. No te dejaremos de querer. Créenos-

Ring: -Calma, chicas de verdad no me la voy a follar ella casi que me crío, no me voy a follar a mi segunda madre-Dijo mientras salía de la van y se dirigía a la sede.

RedHeart: -Vamos a estar rodando por acá no temas por nosotras-

Ring: -Sé que estarán bien además no hay nada de qué preocuparse mis amigos los guardias Lunares están pendientes de vosotras las alojaran en la embajada de Fillix con Manehattan-

*Ring entra a la sede*

Ring: -Buenas tengo una cita con Luna-

Secretaria: -a ver nombre y apellido-

Ring: -Ring Speed-

Secretaria: -3ra puerta a la izquierda ahí está la sala de reuniones, apresúrese tarda poco para que llegue Luna-

*Ring entra a la sala*

*Golpean a Ring*

¿?: -Eh, Luna no te ha dado permiso de estar aquí sal de esta sala-

Ring: -Roderick NO-

Roderick: -¿Eh? Ring-

Ring: -Sí. Y ¡au! me golpeastes-

Roderick: -Oh, mala mía no era mi intención, además no te vi, teníamos ordenes de sacar a la fuerza a cualquier pony que entrase en la sala-

Ring: -Vale no hay problema estoy esperando a Luna-

Roderick: -Ok nos vamos chicos-*Le entrega una taza de café*

-Ella tardara-Dijo Roderick

Ring: -Ok la espero-

*Después de 10 minutos*

Luna: -Ring, hola. La princesa de la noche ha llegado-

Ring: -Oh. Mi majestad venga pase y siéntese que la estoy esperando para planear el golpe de estado-

*Luna se sienta y estira su pata a los papeles que traían los guarda espaldas de la princesa*

Luna: -Gracias chicos ya se pueden retirar-

Guarda: -Si, mi princesa-*Se retiran*

Luna: -Me has servido bien mi joven Ring. Has hecho cada cosa que te he pedido sin rechistar ni una sola vez, así que te propongo la última cosa que debes hacer-

Ring: -¿Si su alteza?-

Luna: -Quiero que te encargues del asesinato de mi hermana. No quiero prisioneros. Al que toméis ejecútenlo. Pero no en público llevároslo a una cárcel y matadlo sin compasión en lo más recóndito de las mazmorras donde suelen asesinar a criminales políticos. Y ella morirá donde murió aquel tipo que protesto contra las armas, quiero que la matéis con una pistola. Lo más irónico posible pero no quiero torturas eso no me gusta-

Ring: -*Glup* Esta bien mi princesa, al que agarremos matamos-

Luna: -Un gran "político" dijo un día: "Una baja es una tragedia pero miles de bajas son una estadística" y eso es lo que debes recordar, no puedes dejarte llevar por la emoción son ellos o nuestro pueblo. No quiero sonar como una gobernante marxista ni nada de eso quiero que los grupos Trash puedan tocar sus canciones que mi pueblo viva libre de cualquier opresión no quiero que nadie se quede en sus casas cuando tumbemos a mi hermana sangre correrá pero no dejaremos que nadie nos humille más-

Ring: -Eh. ¿Y que hay con el problema de los grifos?-

Luna: -Ellos deben pagar, después de que espías mataran a mi padre y una asesina años después mataran a mamá. Deben responder a la muerte de ellos-

Ring: -Sí. Eso haremos-

Luna: -Además no quiero que mi semental más valioso de la guardia de los hijos de la oscuridad muera, tú vas a vivir y te pondré de Coronel de las fuerzas aéreas y de ministro de la defensa, tú te graduaste en la escuela de vuelo y pasaste tus años en la fuerza voladora, te lo deberé si matas a mi hermana. Y si lo haces te dejare llevar a cabo la guerra en contra de los grifos-

(PDV de Ring)

-Mierda, me quiere echar toda la responsabilidad de una guerra, si perdemos me colgaran de los huevos. No debo permitir que nos ganen la guerra esos cabrones se las verán conmigo y con mis hijos-

(Fuera del PDV de Ring):

Ring: -Si mi Princesa, hare lo que me pida. Además Vin me dio una dosis mortal de Speed y tengo que gastarla-

Luna: -Oh Vin sigue vivo, genial el me servirá como ministro para la economía es tremendo inversor y sabe hacer negocios, ha vivido como estafador como por 12 años-

Ring: -Si mi reina, además termine de leer todos los pasajes de la "biblia de la noche", y no sé qué otra recompensa tendrá-

Luna: -Oh, conque quieres una recompensa, sustanciosa ¿eh?-

*Luna empieza a abrazar a Ring*

Luna: -Si me consigues el puesto de Reina serás mi rey-

Ring: -No puedo, tengo esposas, y tendré 5 hijos-

Luna: -Hummm eso se puede arreglar serán las damas de la corte-

Ring: -No estoy seguro de que funcione eso, estarán molestas de que me folle a la reina y a ellas ni las toque-

Luna: -Ok ya se, serás mi rey pero solo en fotos. Después de cojeras a las ponys que quieras, ¿Trato?-

Ring: -Si mi alteza-

Luna: -Así me gusta-*Salió por la puerta*-Eh Ring mañana es el atentado tienes que estar en Canterlot a las 15 horas para ejecutar el golpe. Tengo unos chicos que te escoltaran a ti y a tus esposas hacia Canterlot, no te preocupes-

Ring: -Está bien mi princesa-

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy seguiremos cuando me apetezca yo creo :3**

**Ale hasta el siguiente capitulo **


	13. Chapter 121

**Hey muy buenas a todos aquí SrRubik escribiendo el capítulo n12 de este FanFic.**

-Canterlot-

Ring: -Wow no creo poder con la tensión que tengo ahora mismo, además necesito que alguien me ayude-

Soldados: -Estamos aquí para el atentado señor nosotros junto a los soldados solares solo necesitamos a quien encienda la mecha-

Ring: -Excelente-

*En la ceremonia*

Celestia: -Buenas tardes mis queridos súbditos, hoy no habrá buenas noticias porque nos dimos cuenta que muchas personas están en contra del gobierno y no quieren que este al poder. Pero déjenme decirles algo. A mí nadie me sacara del reinado y cuando digo nadie es NADIE-

*Se empiezan a enardecer la gente que veía el discurso*

Celestia: -Cuando llegue al poder hace unos 30 años y empecé a recortar en todos los aspectos públicos nadie me dijo nada pero ahora si os molestáis ¡PUES SE JODEN!, Agentes prosigan a dispersar a las multitudes-

Agentes: -No, señoría este día usted caerá, hoy será el día donde el Trash metal se pueda volver a escuchar-*Agarra un wolkie tolkie*-Maretallica pueden empezar a tocar-*Guarda la radio*-Hoy señora gracias a la inteligencia Lunar nosotros la derrocaremos-

*Ring sale de las sombras*

Ring: -Si mi pequeña princesa celestia todos estamos contra de ti, creo que deberías rendirte y todo caso te perdonaremos la vida-

Celestia: -Está bien pero quiero dejarle a mi pueblo una última cosa-

*Celestia se acerca al parlante*

-Hoy dejare el trono, este mismo será bañado en sangre. En su sangre-

*Se llevan a Celestia*

Ring: -Hoy moriras amiga, no perdonaremos tus faltas y la verdadera reina de la noche volverá al mandato-

Luna: -Si hermana, yo planee todo esto y hoy será el día donde pagaras por tus pecados-

Celestia: -Me lo vi venir, no quise ser mala hermana, cuando tome el poder hice lo que todo político no debe hacer. Y me siento mal por ello-

Luna: -Si claro ahora te sientes mal. Pues no hoy te hare a ti lo que le hicistes a la primera víctima Celestica, te matare con la misma arma que mataste al manifestante ese que protestaba en contra de las armas-

Celestia: -Putos todos-

*Luna le vuela los sesos y los desparrama por el piso del tiro que le propino a su hermana*

Ring: -¿Pero eso no lo iba a hacer yo?

Luna: -Joder yo lo quería hacer desde hace un tiempo, pero bueno vamos a darle buenas noticias al pueblo-

*En el balcón de Canterlot*

Luna: -Hoy conmemoramos la caída del imperio Celestico y daremos paso a la monarquia Lunarxista, arreglaremos todos y cada uno de los problemas que dejo Celestia y daremos paso a una nueva vida para cada uno de nuestros súbditos-

*El pueblo estalla en alegría*

-Ponyville 2 año más tarde-

Ring: -Bueno ya paso un año desde que regrese de esa misión que pensé suicida, ¿Y los pequeños chicuelos de papi?

Rose: -Hay cariño aquí está la pequeña Ring of Roses, la pegaso más linda aparte de Derpy.

Derpy: -Je, acá viene el campeón de papi Ultra Speed, mi pegaso consentido-

BonBon: -Oye no te olvides de nuestro hijo el bello Sweet Speed, mi pequeño galán-

Star: -Aunque seas mi ex la niña es tuya de todos modos la princesa de la casa: Comet Speed

RedHeart: -Y el último pero menos importante: Pasion Speed. El pegaso más lindo que he visto, desde Ring claro *Besa a su hijo*

Ring: -Bueno Luna tenía razón mis hijos iban a ser pegasos todos-

**Bueno hasta aquí la 1era temporada de este fanfic que tarde o temprano se iba a terminar, un dolor terminarlo pero bueno hasta aquí se quedara, la próxima temporada va a ser en unas semanas cuando termine el otro fic, bueno hasta aquí me voy.**

**Ale hasta e siguiente fic.**


End file.
